


Everybody's Got an Act

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Mixed Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: Keith Kogane lived a lavish life in late 1800's New York. But he throws it away when Coran Smythe, the talk of the town due to his... curious circus of oddities, offers him something no amount of money could get him. And after seeing a pair of splendid blue eyes, Keith thinks that maybe, running away with the circus was the best choice he'd ever made.





	Everybody's Got an Act

Another night of pointless chatter. Another night of pompous people, all of them with forgettable faces and bland expressions. They had all become one bundled up blur of nothing for Keith. The expensive dresses and fancy suits were no longer noteworthy when there was no way for them to stand out.

The same droning words fluttered all around the night sky as people got into their carriages and walked home in their coats.

“Exquisite work. Wonderful plot. Of course, she could have been a bit louder. The orchestra was beautiful.”

These plays had everyone convinced they knew what art was. But it was all a façade, and no one knew it better than Keith as he tossed back his flask and let the burn of bourbon heat his body in the chilling air.

“Excuse me, are you Keith Kogane?”

Keith turned and saw a redheaded man whose hair looked like a candle fire- orange and wispy. He had aging lines on his face, a handlebar mustache and kind faded blue eyes. He seemed harmless.

“Yes, I am.”

“And you put on this play?”

Keith grimaced and drank more from his flask. “Refunds are available at the tick-”

“Oh, no, no,” the man said with a hearty laugh. “You had a large crowd. It was impressive.” Keith snorted and shook his flask, hoping there was enough to last until the after party where he could drown in endless champagne glasses. “Coran Smythe,” he said, reaching his hand out to shake Keith’s.

The name rang familiar, and as Keith shook his hand, he recognized the face and name. “Oh my God. From the circus?”

He beamed and nodded. “So, you’ve been to my show.”

“God no,” Keith scoffed. He cleared his throat and amended. “No, but I’ve read all about it in the newspaper. Fascinating, really. Very risky. Your audiences have been known to leave in much better moods than mine.” 

Coran laughed and nodded. “Yes, well everyone loves a good show. But you have a talent for selling those tickets. For convincing people. I need more of the upper class seeing my show.”

“Why would you want that? If you knew how suffocating it is to be around them….”

Coran raised an eyebrow and leaned on a staff with a golden bulb at the top. “Let me buy you a drink,” he said, gesturing away.

Keith shrugged to himself. Champagne or more liquor. It didn’t matter. At least this was new. He followed the orange-haired man to a nearby bar. It was mostly empty despite the late hour. They sat at the counter and Coran ordered a couple of shots which Keith had no trouble tossing back.

“You’re a good businessman. You’re good at selling things.”

Keith frowned and leaned his cheek on his hand. “No. The upper class simply loves their image,” he answered. “I sell them virtue and they take it.”

“But you’re a heavy influence,” Coran insisted. Keith grimaced and broke open a peanut to eat. It was crunchy and bland. “I’ve an offer for you.”

“Oh, do you?” he snorted, opening another peanut. Another shot was placed in front of him and he drank that one a little more warily.

Coran laid his coat, scarf, and hat down on a chair beside them. “Join me. Come work with me, and help me appeal to the upper class. We can sell out countless shows and make my show a national success.”

Keith looked up at the several bottles of liquors and spirits as he laughed humorlessly. “Run away and join the circus, huh?” He looked at Coran who looked smug and certain. “No way. I have an inheritance to receive, and that won’t happen if I get mixed in with you and your… clowns or whatever.”

Coran didn’t seem fazed. He simply raised an eyebrow and said, “Maybe it’s crazy. But would you rather live a boring life of endless plays and drinking? A life where you know every move that’s going to happen? A life where you’re trapped in the same cycle like a caged animal?”

Keith scoffed and grabbed his own coat. “I’m not trapped. I enjoy this life. I live comfortably, and I have everything I could ever want. I’m not going to go from living at the top to… picking up peanut shells.”  He ran a hand through his hair and clapped the showman on the shoulder. “Look, your show is unique. And it’s intriguing. I can admire that. But I’m not joining you. Thanks for the drinks.” He smiled and turned away, starting for the door.

Then suddenly, “I can’t promise you an inheritance, but I can promise you happiness.” Keith stopped, laughing to himself. Happiness? Since when did happiness pay a mortgage? “When people come to see my show, I see real, raw, pure joy, Mr. Kogane. I can set you free from the miserable life you’ve accepted as comfort.” He heard the creak of a barstool as Coran sat back down with a sigh. “It’s a risk for a businessman such as yourself. But the choice is yours in the end.”

There was something pulling at Keith. Something that made him consider the crazy idea of running off with the circus. It sounded exciting. It was new, and he had no idea what he would be going into.

It was a challenge.

He turned back around and crossed his arms. “Let’s pretend I’m considering this crazy idea,” he allowed. Coran smiled. “I’d be putting my inheritance at risk. My grandparents would likely disown me…. What am I getting out of this?”

Coran chuckled and nodded, asking for another round of shots. Keith sat back down and waited. “Understandable. You help me bring in more customers, you want your own cut. How’s seven percent?”

Keith scoffed and sucked his teeth. “I live in the business world, Mr. Smythe. I’ll take twenty.”

Coran laughed and turned to look at him as they both had another shot. “Aren’t you greedy? I’ll do ten.”

“Eighteen.”

“Twelve.”

“Fifteen.”

Silence. Coran began to search his pockets for money to pay the shots, and Keith rolled his eyes, taking out a few bills and setting them on the counter. “Fifteen, and you have yourself a junior partner,” he said, holding out his hand.

Coran took it and his mustache twitched slightly. “More like overcompensated apprentice.”

Keith smiled and felt a fluttering in his chest as new hope and the buzz of excitement filled his body.

\--

The next day Keith went to meet with his new employer, Coran had a suit and a hat prepared for Keith.

Keith changed into it, matching yet clashing with Coran. The showman’s suit was different shades of blue and white. Keith’s was a dark velvet red and black.

“Let me introduce you,” he said with a smile. Keith followed him, his eyes drawn to everything going on around him. It was so much. So many sounds and colors and… it was overwhelming. It was different. “This is General Tom.” Keith faced forward, and saw no one. He looked down and his eyebrows shot up as he saw a miniature man in a general’s suit.

“Hello.”

Tom smirked and nodded, almost as if he were sizing Keith up. Meanwhile, Coran had moved along and led Keith to a different section. He saw two humans painted from their toes to the neck, bending and twisting in impossible ways. The way they moved made Keith’s skin crawl, because he was certain that could not be possible.

“These are the Boneless Holts. Siblings from Italy.” Coran turned to the pretzeled humans and cleared his throat. “Matt, Katie? This is Keith Kogane.”

They came apart from their twisted positions and stood lithely, walking with the grace of cats. Keith realized they weren’t simply painted, but wearing full body suits that looked painted. They had striking amber eyes and a significant height difference. “What’s he doing here?” Katie, the shorter one, asked.

“He’s going to be working with us, helping the sales and aiding in the execution of the performances,” Coran said.

“Welcome to the circus,” Matt said with a smirk. “Come on, Katie. We’re up in an hour.”

The girl folded backward and tossed her legs up, continuing to move in slow backflips beside her brother. The latter simply laughed at her.

Keith was guided over to the man who had been advertised as “The Heaviest Man on Earth,” then the “Irish Giant.” He met conjoined twins and two women with white skin and hair.

As he met more of the curiosities, Keith began to smile, feeling fascinated. “This is Hunk,” Coran said, gesturing to a man with tattoos scattered all over his body.

“And they’re… _everywhere?”_ Keith asked him.

Hunk smiled. “Everywhere.” Keith nodded and fought back a smile. “Nice to meet you.” A hand was held out to him and Keith took it, fascinated with the swirling patterns that slid up his hands, arms, and across his chest. It made sense that Hunk performed shirtless, he supposed.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Keith said wholeheartedly.

“And here’s my strongest man!” Coran said delightedly. Keith turned to find a man with bulging muscles and eyes similar to his own angled ones. There was a scar across his nose, and one of his arms looked plastic. But the other was very much real. “This is Shiro. One arm gone after an accident in war. The other is able to lift most of the acrobats.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up and he chuckled nervously. He had no doubt this man could beat him to a pulp if he wanted. But his smile seemed gentle, and Keith figured that despite his scars, he was a kind person. “Keith Kogane.”

“Nice to meet you,” he answered. “Coran, Lance and Allura are going to need the sandbags refilled. Two of them burst.”

“Again?” Coran huffed. “Alright. Come on Keith.”

Keith followed, much more animatedly this time. He saw Coran lift his hat as he bowed to a bearded lady, and Keith followed suit with a smile. “Hello, Miss.”

She tilted her head and regarded him curiously. “Letty! This is Keith Kogane. The newest addition to our team. This is Letty. Wait until you hear her sing.”

Keith smiled and bowed to her again. “I’m sure it’ll blow me away.” He kissed her hand and the woman laughed delightedly before leaving. Keith followed Coran up some wooden stairs and looked back at the bustle of the performers as they prepared for the next show. “This is incredible.”

“I told you it was,” Coran said. “Wait until you see the crowds of people that come to see them.”

Something oddly uncomfortable settled in Keith. He frowned and turned back to follow Coran up higher. “So…. You let people pay to laugh at them?”

Coran stopped and turned to him, his smile gone. “Of course not. People laugh anyway outside of this building. I can’t help that. What I do is for _them.”_ He gestured out to the oddities who were grabbing their props. “They’ve spent all their lives being forced to hide in the shadows. I’m putting them in the spotlight they deserve.”

Keith nodded and remained quiet. Coran continued up the stairs until he reached a platform and he bent over to grab a sandbag. Keith walked to the edge of the platform and looked down.

A mistake. The sight of the ground far below him made him dizzy, and he forced himself to look away and try to regain his bearings. He stepped back as the ropes above him were pulled taught and a body was speeding toward him. His head came up in time to see a pair of astonishing blue eyes looking at him.

Suddenly, there was a pair of bright blue eyes on him. His back was bent backwards as he swung up, relying on his legs to hold on, his arms outstretched to move with the air almost convincing Keith to reach out and take it. Pastel blue waves of hair swept across a dark forehead.

Bluer than Keith could ever imagine eyes to be. Bright and curved with short, curled lashes all around. And they were looking at him.

Keith felt like he couldn’t breathe at the sight of his flushed face and those unrealistic eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d taken off his top hat.

Suddenly, the body was swinging back across, and all Keith could see was a blur of blue as the rope loosened and pulled tight again. Keith finally took a breath and the sounds of the circus came back in full volume, making him dizzy in a new way.

“Who is that?” he whispered, too softly but unable to find more of his voice.

Coran walked up to him and looked out. “Allura and Lance Alvarez. The trapeze twins.” Coran cupped his hands at his mouth and shouted, “Thirty till! Come down for a break!” Then he tugged Keith, still dumbfounded, back down the stairs.

Keith was given a front row seat to experience the show for the first time, and he waited nervously as more people began to come into the building, sitting in the bleachers and eating popcorn. Children were shrieking excitedly, and Keith couldn’t help but cast his eyes up to the trapeze swings and platform to see if he could get another glimpse of the beautiful boy he’d seen.

Everything went dark. A hush came over the crowd. Then a single spotlight down on Coran who stood in the center of the circle. Keith realized belatedly that he was waiting with bated breath along with the others.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Coran said, spreading his arms. “Welcome to the circus!”

Suddenly there were streaks of fire being blown by two women balancing on small platforms, confetti rained down, and acrobats, contortionists, and other performers began maneuvering their way into the circle as the lanterns around them were lit up.

Keith had no idea where to look first. There was so much happening at once, that it looked messy at first glance. But as he continued to let his eyes skirt across the performers, he noticed how synchronized their movements were. How they each knew where they had to be and where. How none of them interfered with the other. It was like a chaotic dance, and by the time the animals were introduced, Keith was on the edge of his seat.

He heard a whip of air and the creaking tug of ropes. He looked up in time to see the trapeze twins midair as they reached their bars and swung, completely at gravity’s mercy. The girl wrapped herself into a rope and let herself fall, making the crowd gasp as she twirled between the ropes before her brother tugged her back up into a swing. Together, they seemed to run on air around the circumference of the performing space before coming together in a spin and coming down to touch the ground. Keith leaned forward, hoping to catch more of their faces, but then they were flung up into the air by the same rope and they were gone.

Keith heard the stomping beat of the audience and was vaguely aware of Letty singing as the acrobats and contortionists moved about in their dances. Their outfits glittered and spread out, every movement catching the light enough to draw attention. Bursts of fire and ribbons swept across, and Keith gasped when he saw lions prowling.

By the time the show was over, Keith felt exhausted. He felt like he’d been the one performing and singing and dancing and twisting and flying. He remained seated as all the other audience members left with large smiles and bright eyes. Expressions Keith never saw when leaving a play.

Coran came up to him and sat, smiling smugly. “So? What do you think?”

“It was….” Incredible. Amazing. Fascinating. Magical. “It was… wow.” Coran laughed and clapped him lightly on the back. “They do this each performance?”

“Without fail. I told you. People come to laugh, but they leave speechless. These people… they’re talented in so many ways.”  Keith let out a soft breath. “Come, why don’t you tell the performers yourself?”

Keith followed Coran backstage and looked back at the stage behind them. It looked so empty and dull now.

“Ah! My favorite twins!” Keith’s snapped his head forward. “I don’t believe I got the chance to introduce you. This is Keith Kogane. Keith, this is Allura and Lance Alvarez.”

“Hello,” he breathed as he took in their dark skin and their bright blue hair and the limber way they both held themselves.

His eyes focused on Lance as he unwrapped and rewrapped a bandage around his wrist. “And what is your act, Mr. Kogane?” he asked.

His voice was… exotic. Keith had expected something Spanish, but what he heard instead was a sharper, musical British with rolling r’s and soft vowels and sharp consonants. Beautiful.

He cleared his throat and blinked. “O-oh, I-I… I don’t have an act,” he managed to answer.

The same vibrant blue eyes looked up at him, this time far more intense. Smoothed by a smile. Every feature was easier to see without the rushed blur of a swing. Keith felt breathless again.

“Everybody’s got an act,” he said with the same teasing smirk. Then he walked away, leaving Keith to stare after him as he went to sit beside Hunk and gave him a high-five.

Keith chuckled lamely and started to walk forward when he walked right into a small, but strong body. He looked forward and felt his face go red at the sight of a fuming Allura. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled nervously before stepping to the side and continuing to walk away.

Coran chuckled beside him, but didn’t say anything. Keith made a mental note to keep himself better behaved. The last thing he needed was to be outcast for more than just being part of the circus.

Shiro came up to him and put his hands on his hips. “So, what did you think?”

“It was amazing,” Keith said, grateful for a distraction. “You were all incredible. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time.”

Shiro laughed and grabbed his shoulder in a way that Keith took as acceptance into the group. “Well, we’re all going for drinks tonight. You want to join us?”

“Nah, he’s too good for us freaks,” Matt said, coming up to stand beside Shiro, dressed in normal clothes.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith and Keith looked between them, suddenly on the spot.

Working with them was one thing. Being with them outside of the circus was different. If he was seen….

“When are we leaving, I need to drink away the soreness in my arms,” a voice said behind them.

Keith turned to see Lance in a normal shirt, his hair no longer blue but a soft brown. Shiro walked around Keith and greeted both Lance and Allura with a kiss on the cheek. Keith blinked rapidly in surprise, but recovered when Shiro turned to him. “We were just waiting on our new addition’s response.”

Lance looked at Keith and smirked. “Well, make up your mind, Mr. Kogane.”

Keith gulped and chuckled nervously. “Yeah. I could use a drink.” A few others that had gathered cheered and the entire group shuffled out of the building, bidding Coran a quick goodbye before going through the back alleyway to the next street. Keith frowned and tapped Shiro’s arm. “Why don’t you go through the front?”

Shiro’s smile faded and he shook his head. “Protesters. It isn’t safe. They usually never notice we come back here.” Keith felt a ball of dread settle in his stomach, but he followed along anyway.

\--

Keith had lost track of how much he drank. All he was really aware of were the blurred shapes of the others as they danced and sang around the bar. The owner had locked the doors once they’d come in, staying open just for them. Something about knowing Coran.

Keith remained seated in a booth, watching with bubbly happiness.

Suddenly, the seat in front of him was taken and he rubbed his eyes to be sure it wasn’t an illusion.

“You’re a lightweight,” Lance said with a smile.

“No, I’m not. I don’t know how many I drank, but I’m not a lightweight.” Lance laughed and drank from a pitcher of beer. He had a nice laugh. Keith made sure to purse his lips, making sure he didn’t say anything stupid aloud.

“Did you really like the show?” Lance asked, crossing his arms over the table.

“I did,” Keith nodded enthusiastically. “It was incredible! You were incredible!” Lance’s eyebrows went up, and the corner of his mouth twitched. But there was also a blush beneath those chocolate colored freckles. “I mean, you and your sister. It was amazing to watch. It was like you were flying.”

“That’s what it feels like,” he agreed. “It’s liberating. Nothing can reach me when I’m flying.” Keith hummed and tilted his head. “Have you ever felt like that?”

Keith looked at the table. Had he ever felt liberated? No, of course not. Wasn’t that what Coran had promised him? Wasn’t that what had truly changed his mind? The promise of freedom, of happiness. He’d been trapped all his life, hiding part of who he was and going along with the mind-numbing idiocy of the upper-class parties. Always under a microscope for the sake of inheritance, for the sake of a family name.

“No,” he finally answered soberly.

He looked at Lance, wondering if he could see through him. If he could tell what Keith truly thought of him. Did he know his eyes left Keith speechless? Did he know his voice made Keith feel weak?

Lance smiled and nodded. “Well, hopefully we can change that here.”

“Another round, boys?” Katie asked, setting down a couple of beers for them. “Save a dance for me, Lance!”

“Of course,” he chuckled as she walked away, offering more drinks.

“Is she… are you two…?” Keith tried to ask. Lance spit back a bit of the beer he was drinking as he laughed and shook his head. “Oh… well… I was just wondering.”

“No, no. She just likes dancing. She gets everyone to dance. And she claims I’m the best aside from her brother.”

“Dancer?” Lance nodded. “I’m not much of a dancer. I like to watch.”

Lance frowned and wiped his mouth of any excess beer. “Everyone can dance, Mr. Kogane.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Come. I’ll show you.”

Keith froze and stared at his hand in fear. “Um… but….”

“Come on. I dance with Hunk all the time. It doesn’t matter here.” Lance waved him over, smiling widely at him.

_Liberating. Happiness. Risks._

Keith gulped and took his hand. As soon as he did, he knew he would never be able to go back to the life he had before the circus.

Lance pulled him along with surprising strength and ease. The others cheered and sang a little louder, laughing as they bumped into each other. This dance wasn’t as choreographed as the one they performed. Lance was light on his feet, hopping and spinning and slipping between other partners. Keith finally relaxed and laughed along as he let the dizziness of the dance overwhelm him.

Before he knew it, they were seated again, joined by a few others. Tom, Hunk, and one of the girls with white hair. Keith had no idea what the conversation about. He just knew there was a glass of whiskey in front of him, and Lance’s leg was warm and pressed against his own in the seat.

Slowly, the group dispersed, some carrying others in their stupor. A few remained asleep in the bar. The dancing and singing came to an end. But Keith wanted it to keep going. He wanted to live in this little world of oddities, and carelessness, and no inhibitions.

Lance was beside him, yawning as his sister nodded off on Shiro’s shoulder across the bar. Matt was with them, but Katie was gone.

“I have a question,” Keith said with a slur. Lance hummed. “Why are you part of the circus? What makes you a… curiosity?”

Lance looked over at him, his blue eyes wide. “You really don’t know?” Keith shook his head. “Well….” He grabbed Keith’s hand and placed their arms side by side. “What do you think?”

Keith looked down. His arm looked pale. Lance’s was a dark brown, like cinnamon or milk chocolate. Beside each other, they contrasted so much it shocked Keith. Lance had an occasional freckle along his arm, and Keith poked them each in turn. Lance only chuckled softly.

“Your skin? That’s… all?”

Lance pulled his arm away and nodded. “For people here, it’s more than enough. My mother was Cuban. She met my father, a black European slave when he got off a trade boat. He’d snuck out of Europe and made it back to Africa, but they sent him back onto the ship, thinking he escaped from America. Before the trading was outlawed, of course.” Keith nodded, enraptured. “My mother fell in love with him, and they came here. To America. They were lucky they didn’t get caught as slaves in the South. It’s why we have an accent, though. Allura and I only ever spoke to our parents when we were younger. But we speak English well because we grew up here.” He chuckled and traced invisible patterns on the table. “Even up here in the north though, people don’t like us. We don’t fit in anywhere. Not with black people, not with Cuban people. We’re in our own little category to everyone else.” Lance looked up at Keith and tilted his head. “I told Coran people wouldn’t like it if he put me and Allura on stage. But he insisted.”

Keith touched his arm lightly and tilted his head. “I like your skin color. It’s beautiful.” Lance blushed and ducked his head, laughing softly. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve… never had anyone tell me that before.”

Keith looked at him and smiled, feeling his heart flutter as his blue eyes looked him over in the fading light of candles and lanterns. “I have another question.” Lance hummed again, a smile tugging on his lip. “Why did Shiro kiss you earlier today?”

“Hm? Oh, you mean when he saw us?” Keith nodded. “It’s how Allura and I greet people. A kiss on the cheek. It’s what our parents would do. My mother, mostly. It surprised a few of the others, but most of them didn’t mind much. Shiro began greeting us that way when my sister and I began to stop.”

Keith nodded with a soft, “Oh.” Then he asked- and he would later blame it on the alcohol running through his system- “Does that mean, I could greet you that way too?”

Lance looked at him and gave him a slow smile. “Yes. That would be fine.” Keith nodded and looked back at the table. “I should get Allura home. I’ll see you tomorrow night, I suppose.” Keith nodded again, standing to let Lance out of the booth. Lance hesitated and tilted his head. “Actually, we use a kiss on the cheek in greeting and parting.”

“Oh. Okay,” he nodded. “Well then… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Keith hesitated before leaning up and allowing his lips to touch the soft skin of Lance’s his cheek. He felt something electric zip through his entire body and he pulled away almost afraid.

Lance only smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek back. The feeling of his lips brushing ever so slightly over his skin made him stifle a gasp. “Stay warm, Mr. Kogane.”

“Oh- you… you can call me Keith.”

Lance smiled and nodded. “Keith.” Then he turned away and went to take Allura from Shiro before carrying her and leaving he bar.

Keith didn’t think he’d ever truly liked his name until Lance had said it.

***

The whole point of joining the circus was to help it gain recognition among the upper class. And Keith was a person who like to go large. It was all or nothing. Naturally the place to start was British royalty.

After a few weeks, Keith had finally heard back, and he was ecstatic to share the news. He walked into Coran’s building, with a bounce in his step when he saw the others lounging languidly. All of them looked a little unsettled.

“What does it matter what he says?” Letty asked. Keith raised an eyebrow and looked over to Coran.

“All the elites read this, and this critic does their thinking for them.” He turned to Keith. “Have you seen this?”

Keith took the paper and looked over the latest review. “Yeah. But! Not to worry, because I got us a special event that will make this meaningless.” Coran raised an eyebrow. “I have arranged a special showcase… overseas.” The performers present shifted and murmured. “In England. I have the invite right here. ‘The British royals would like to invite Coran Smythe and his ensemble to a meeting-’”

“Wait, what?” Letty interrupted.

“You don’t mean… _the_ Queen Victoria, do you?” Katie asked, hopping up from where she sat on the floor.

Keith smiled and spread his hands. “Well, if you’re going to start somewhere, it may as well be the top.” The cheers that broke out made Keith smile and even Coran looked like he didn’t believe it.

“Are we _all_ invited?” Lance’s soft, yet sharp voice asked, breaking through the excitement. His words sobered the others as they settled down and tensed. Allura stood beside him, her head down, but her expression angry. Lance’s eyes looked sad, like he was expecting a no.

Because of the color of his skin.

Keith bit his lip and sighed. “I’ll just have to tell the queen that either all of us go… or none of us do.”

Suddenly, Katie ran toward him, hugging him tightly and Keith laughed as he spun her. She bounded back to her brother, both excitedly talking rapidly. Coran clapped excitedly, and the others began to cheer and applaud. But Keith was focused on Lance. On the relieved laugh, and the grateful look he gave Keith when their eyes met.

If the queen didn’t want to meet Lance, she would be missing out, and Keith stood by his choice.

\--

Before long, they were on a ship and headed for England. It gave the performer a break from performing for a while, and they were able to live in their own little world for a while. There were no people pointing and whispering, nothing that reminded them that they were different. Not on the ship.

Keith even found himself feeling a little freer the further they got from New York. He found himself able to laugh more, letting his guard down more.

For the week and a half that they had on the ship, Keith enjoyed spending his time with Lance. Allura tended to give him warning, wary glances, but for the most part, she didn’t tell him anything. Spending time with Lance included spending time with Hunk. Spending time with Hunk resulted in spending time with Katie. Which in turn resulted in spending time with Matt and furthermore, Shiro.

Keith didn’t mind the group, and they all seemed more than happy to include him. He’d found out a lot about them all there.

Shiro had been born without an arm, and lived his life with prosthetics. Allura and Lance weren’t twins. Allura was actually older by two years. The Holt siblings were Italian, but their family had been rooted in New York for about two generations before them. And Hunk’s tattoos were put on him; he wasn’t born with them. Keith came to the conclusion that Coran enjoyed embellishing for the sake of hoaxing people into believing something was more extraordinary than it was.

He learned their backstories, and how they met Coran. He heard of the struggle it had been to put on their first performance because it was terrifying to go out there, knowing people would point, stare, laugh, and jeer. He even noticed them feeling a little uneasy- though very grateful- about appearing before the Queen of England. It was a new of people who had simply heard of them, but never actually seen them. They weren’t Americans.

One night, Keith left his room, unable to sleep. He found Lance by the railing, wearing a heavy coat as he looked up. He approached slowly, but loud enough as to not scare him.

Lance looked back in confusion, then his features softened into a smile when he saw Keith. “Hello,” he greeted. Keith leaned forward and kissed his cheek in greeting. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No. What are you doing?”

Lance shrugged and looked up. “I like to look at the stars. You can see them better when there’s no city light.”

Keith looked up; he was right. The only light they had came from the moon and the stars, and one emergency lantern that remained lit. The sight was beautiful, with hundreds of stars twinkling above them.

“When I was younger, Allura and I would go onto the roof and stare at the stars. I’ve always wondered what’s out there. Where the stars are, if there’s something more on the moon, if there’s life elsewhere. If I could really fly…. I would go out there and find it all. Explore.”

Keith chuckled. “A man on the moon?”

“It could be possible one day!” Lance said indignantly. There was a smile on his face though.

Keith smiled back. “If it is, then it should be you,” he whispered. “You deserve the stars, the moon, and more.” It was silent, and Keith looked away from the sky to look at Lance.

He was looking at Keith. His eyes were bright under the moonlight, and his smile wide. He hummed and shrugged. “I don’t know…. What if it’s really lonely up there? Just me and the stars.”

Keith pretended to consider this seriously. Then he sighed and said, “Well then, maybe I’ll just have to go with you.”

“You’d follow me to the stars?” he whispered. He was turned away from the railing now. Facing Keith.

Keith looked at his eyes, his heart stuttering in his chest. His voice was soft, and his eyes were bright, and his presence was warm. Keith wanted to touch him. He smiled and nodded. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

Lance took a sharp breath, his playful smirk fading into an expression of surprise and fondness.

Then suddenly, his expression sobered, and he turned away looking down at the water. “You know, I don’t know much about you,” he said. He cleared his throat and leaned against the railing, letting his arm dangle. “What are you looking for here with us?”

“W-What?”

Lance shrugged. “You joined us out of nowhere. Didn’t you have some elite life, Mr. Kogane?”

Keith tried not to feel perturbed by the odd change in his tone, by the sudden air of tension and awkwardness that settled over them. He hadn’t exactly been rejected, so he supposed that was a good thing. He cleared his throat and joined Lance in staring out at the ocean.

“I’m looking for happiness. Freedom.” He looked over at Lance, but Lance kept his eyes on the dark ocean below. “I want to feel the way you feel when you’re swinging in the air.”

Lance smiled slightly at the memory of their conversation and nodded. “Well, I hope you find it here. But what about the life you had before?”

“It wasn’t much.” Lance looked at him, one eyebrow raised in mocking disbelief. “Well, my parents died when I was younger. My grandparents took me in. I was supposed to get my inheritance from them…. Then I told them-”

“That you joined the circus?” Keith chuckled and nodded. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” he answered. “Before… I was putting on plays for the elite to gossip about. Making them feel important. It was always the same thing. A party, mindless chattering, whiskey, another play, more chattering, another after party, more whiskey. I knew what each day would bring for me.” He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, feeling the ocean spray hit his face.

A month ago, he never would have thought he’d be on a ship to England with a group of circus performers, standing beside a beautiful boy with beautiful brown skin and blue eyes. He never would have thought he’d experience a party the way they enjoyed them, with mindless dancing and unreserved laughter. He never thought he’d smile so much at the prospect of seeing someone.

“Now, everything is a surprise, and it’s exciting. It’s far more fulfilling than anything I had before, even if I don’t have as much as I did then.” He sighed and looked at Lance. “What were you looking for when you joined?”

Lance smiled and looked over at Keith. “A chance to be proud of who I am.”

\--

After a long voyage at sea, the group was finally able to leave the ship and enter their guest quarters. They would be meeting the queen the next morning, and everyone was excited. Coran had instructed them all to wash up and go directly to bed. He couldn’t risk hangovers in front of the queen.

Keith himself couldn’t bring himself to sleep. It felt strange to be on land again, and stranger to go to bed without wishing Lance goodnight and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning, somewhat rested, he put on his nicest suit and went out to find Coran and the rest of his group.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the performers dressed in their costumes. “Coran, what are you doing?” he hissed. “We’re meeting the queen!”

“Yes, and they’re performers!”

“I don’t see you in a suit,” Katie muttered, pulling her skintight suit to settle it properly.

“I’m not a performer.” She scowled at him and he turned to Keith. “Oh, go on. We can’t keep the Queen waiting, can we?”

Keith sighed and ushered the group over to some guards who seemed tense and uncomfortable. “We’re uh… we’re ready.” The guard nodded and led them to a set of heavy wooden doors. “Everyone relax,” Keith whispered as they were told to wait while another person announced them. “Just smile.”

Finally, they were invited to enter. Soft murmurs and whispers fluttered around as the British took in the sight of these American oddities and their inappropriate, strange costumes and exposed skins. Keith wanted to look back. He wanted to see if Lance was okay. If Hunk was okay. If Shiro was okay.

He risked a glance back and caught sight of many of the performers with their heads held high. They weren’t smiling, but they weren’t cowering.

He bowed and smiled at the queen who was looking at them with reserved curiosity. “Queen Victoria,” he said with a smile. “I am Keith Kogane. This is Coran Smythe.”

Coran took a step forward to be in line with Keith. “Your majesty,” he said with a bow.

“The pleasure is mine,” she said with regal voice. “I’ve heard much of your troupe from my friends in America. It’s quite the scandal.”

Coran smiled and gestured to the group. “May I introduce them?” She nodded. Keith stood to the other side as Coran introduced them in duos or on their own. Keith was relieved when he saw Lance and Allura step up and bow. Lance kept his gaze forward, and when they were dismissed, he stood beside Keith, which made him smile.

Once everyone was introduced, they were left to socialize while drinks were handed out. Keith remained next to Coran and let his eyes wander. He saw Allura and Lance off to the side, Allura kept trying to hide behind Lance as she pulled her costume down, trying to cover more of herself. Lance looked cold with his legs and torso exposed. Their hair was the usual performance colored light blue.

From where he stood, Keith could appreciate the subtle muscles that Lance had along his arms and legs. He was certain they must be far more visible when he was using them to haul himself up and lift Allura, but in the meantime, he could appreciate the way they curved gently on his body.

“Keith, who is that?” Coran asked suddenly, pulling him out of his reverie.

Keith blinked and looked over to where Coran was pointing at a young woman with sleek black hair and wide almond shaped eyes. “Ah, that’s Amelia Ezor, the opera singer.” Coran hummed and pushed Keith forward. “What’s happening?”

“You’re introducing me.”

“What? Why!” Coran shushed him and pushed him in front of Amelia. “Ah, hello.” Keith regained his composure and bowed. “Miss Ezor. I’m Keith Kogane. This is the incredible-”

“Coran Smythe,” he interrupted. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“I’ve heard of you. The circus man, right?” she asked with a soft voice.

“Well, if we’ve been heard of all the way across the sea, we must be doing something right, eh, Keith?”

“Or something very wrong,” she said with a tinkling laugh.

“Well, I have a proposition for you,” Coran said. Keith bit back a groan. Oh boy. “Come with us. You can sing in the grandest theaters in the greatest city in the world. You’ll be famous in America, not just Europe. You’ll sell out shows, and my apprentice here-”

“Partner,” Keith grumbled.

“Will help advertise your performances. You can become something greater, offer the crowds something real.” Coran’s eyes twinkled. “What do you say?”

She hummed and looked between them both. “And have you heard me sing?”

Keith opened his mouth, but Coran beat him. “No. But I’ve heard much about you. Surely it’s for good reason.”

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Keith. “What do you have to say about this?” she asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Keith.

Keith took a breath and looked around, catching sight of Lance with Hunk and Katie. He smiled and turned back to Amelia. “I think that if you want to be part of something magical that can set you free… then you’ll come back to New York with us.”

She hummed and smiled, lifting her glass to her lips. “I have somewhere to be. But I’ll get back to you on this offer.” She looked at Coran and nodded, then let her eyes linger on Keith before she walked away, her dress dragging on the floor.

“Good job, my boy,” Coran said, patting his shoulder. Keith frowned, but didn’t say anything else.

\--

After promoting the circus in Europe as well, sales had skyrocketed. If the queen enjoyed the oddities, why wouldn’t they? Keith couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the absolute vanity that brainwashed the rich in the city.

  By the time the group had to return to New York, Amelia Ezor was with them. She mostly kept to herself, occasionally pulling Keith aside for questions about New York or the theaters. Word had reached New York quickly about the European singer who would be gracing their city, and before the ship docked, the first show was sold out.

Coran put Keith in charge of situating her and taking her to the theater. Coran arrived in time to see the theater filling up and he seemed nervous. Of course, Keith couldn’t blame him. He was taking a risk on a singer he’d never heard sing.

“Shiro, Hunk, and the others are here. Where do I seat them?” he asked as Coran peeked behind he curtains. “Should I just put them in your original booth?”

Something in Coran’s eyes tightened. “No…. The people here… they wouldn’t like that. It’d take away from Amelia.”

“What?” Keith asked, slightly off put.

“The standing room has better acoustics and an unobstructed view of the stage. Put them there,” he said, checking his pocket watch. “We should be starting soon.”

Keith frowned and walked away to find the group of the others. “This way, everyone.” He led them to the constricted space and tried not to look guilty. It wasn’t his idea. “The concert will be starting soon.” Balconies and seats began to fill up, and Keith began to feel secondhand anxiety. He took a deep breath and looked at the stage as the lights began to dim.

He noticed that Lance had slinked up beside him, his presence soothing and helping Keith calm down.

The lights centered on the stage. The curtains pulled back. Amelia stood in the center with a glorious, glittering gown, her hair in an intricate curled up-do. The orchestra began to play slowly, and then Amelia’s voice filled the theater, clear as a bell with a slight vibrato that wasn’t too frustrating or straining to listen to.

She sang a love song, the notes long and high, incredible to hear coming from such a small body. Keith felt the words wash over him as she sang, her facial expressions visible even from where he stood with the others. It made him feel everything even if he couldn’t catch every word. He just knew that the melody and the orchestra had managed to make his chest feel tight.

He just knew that his hand was creeping closer to Lance’s because there was no one else he wanted to share this experience with.

And Lance’s hand was pressing against his. Their finger interlocked slowly, and Keith realized they were both holding their breaths. He heard Lance’s sharp intake of breath when their hands were fully intertwined, and Keith kept his eyes on the singer on stage.

As the song continued, Keith had to marvel at the way Amelia could hold notes out for so long and swoop right into the next on the same breath. He had to allow himself a small smile as the song made Lance all the more prominent in his mind, every twitch of their fingers, every soft breath, and every ounce of radiating warmth enhanced in Keith’s mind.

Every whisper and flitting gaze.

Keith realized with a start that they were in a very public place. His eyes drifted and he noticed one couple whispering, their eyes flitting over to where he stood. Without thinking, he pulled his hand free and tore his eyes away, a heavy, panicked feeling settling in his chest. The magic of the song had broken, and Keith only wanted it to be over.

Beside him, he was vaguely aware of Lance’s face, blank and calm. He leaned over and whispered, “I think you’ve found your act, Mr. Kogane.”

Then he turned and walked away from the performance with his head held high, leaving Keith speechless and… empty.

By the time the performance was over, Keith couldn’t bring himself to attend the after party. He felt stupid and cowardly. He felt like an idiot. He’d finally gotten somewhere with this beautiful person and… he’d thrown it away.

He waited at the theater, checking to be sure all the props were there, all the ropes were secure, and all the benches were clean. He busied himself until the next showcase would start. He was aware of a tension among the performers. It was nervousness. It was anger. Keith vaguely wondered if he was the root of the problem.

But then he heard the whispers of the others. It was Coran. He hadn’t let them into the party, and they’d gotten angry, barging in anyway. There was a mob outside, which they had to get through to come in tonight. They were all at their wit’s end, and they were sick and tired of being hidden.

Keith felt his heart sink as he realized it was exactly what he’d done to Lance.

Keith watched from a back booth once the show began. Tonight, they seemed defiant. Performing greater, grander things, compensating for the way they were underestimate. They demanded to be seen. To be adored. Keith watched, his heart clenching when he saw Lance and Allura filing in with the others for a bow. Lance looked up and caught Keith’s eyes, his blue eyes cold and his smile gone. Keith shrunk back in shame.

This time, when the show was over, he wasn’t invited for drinks. In fact, the performers seemed to all just want to go home. Keith searched frantically for Lance before he left, catching him as he packed up his suit and ran a hand through his hair.

“Lance,” he called. His body stiffened and instead of being met with a smile, Keith was met with an icy glare. “Can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he answered. He began to walk away, and Keith followed.

“Lance, please,” he begged, reaching out for his arm.

Lance spun around angrily, but Keith noticed his eyes were shining more than they had been a few seconds before. “No! No, Keith! I finally felt like myself here. I finally felt free. And you want to take that away from me.” He wiped at his eyes and stepped forward. “I’ve been ashamed of myself long enough. I’m not going to let myself feel that way anymore. I’m tired of being afraid and hiding.”

“Lance, people could have seen-”

“We were in the back of a theater in the most secluded, darkest part. Don’t think any of us missed that particular detail.” Keith grimaced and searched for words. “I just have one question,” he whispered. Keith looked at him helplessly, wishing with all his might that he could fix it all. Lance looked him in the eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. “What were you more ashamed of? My skin, or my gender?”

Keith’s mouth fell open in shock and hurt. He couldn’t even find the words to answer that, to explain how ridiculous it was for Lance to ask him that. But his lack of response only made Lance take a quick breath to hold his tears back as he walked away and rejoined Allura at the back door.

\--

Within the next week, Coran had whisked Keith away and insisted he join Amelia on her tour. “She enjoys having you around. You’re closer to her age.”

“She’s _your_ act!” he protested. “I want to stay with the circus. I like helping here.”

Coran sighed and rubbed his mustache. “The performers are upset with me over the gala after Amelia’s performance. I have to redeem myself and regain their trust. Please, Keith. With Amelia’s concerts, we can rake in even more profits. She trusts you.” Keith sighed, not wanting to go.

He wanted to stay and figure out a way to get to Lance. He wanted to figure out a way to show Lance that he wanted to be with him. But he also knew that he worked for Coran, and Coran needed this from him. He needed Keith to help with recognition and he needed the upper class on his side. That was Keith’s job after all.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll go.”

Coran smiled widely and shook his hand a little too hard. “Atta boy! Thank you, Keith!” He smiled and ushered him along, already delving into the different places he would travel. He told Amelia the news when she arrived at his office later, and she beamed at Keith with her large almond eyes and soft, child-like face. Something twisted in Keith’s chest, but he chose to ignore it.

He managed to get away from the two and went in search of Lance, hoping to talk to him once more before leaving. As he started up the stairs, he heard a voice say, “He won’t talk to you.” He turned and saw Allura tightening the bandage on her wrist as she looked at him with sharp eyes and narrowed brows. “I wouldn’t waste my breath, if I were you.”

Keith sighed and walked over to her. “What did he tell you?”

“He told me about the concert.” She glanced around and leaned in to whisper, “You broke his heart. He doesn’t want to see you.”

Keith shut his eyes and tried to ignore the heavy weight in his chest. Something in his brain told him he’d lost his chance at happiness the second he pulled away from Lance’s grasp. “I never meant to…. Allura, please. Could you just… just tell him that I have to leave for a while. Coran is making me take Amelia on her singing tour. But when I come back, I’d really like if we could talk. Tell him… tell him to remember what I said about the stars when we were on the ship.”

Allura frowned and crossed her arms. She regarded him for a moment before giving a curt nod. “I’ll tell him.” She walked past him and bounded up the stairs.

Keith walked away and looked up in time to see Allura spinning while perched on a hoop. Lance was holding his weight up with ribbons, his long legs folding and stretching like he was running down towards the ground before he yanked himself up and swung onto a bar.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he started as he heard Amelia’s soft chuckle. “Are you ready? Coran says we leave tonight.”

Keith tried not to show his disappointment. He had hoped to see the circus perform once more before leaving. He nodded and gave her a tense smile before following her out of the building. He walked her to her hotel and then went home to pack.

The next day, he was at the train station with his luggage, and Amelia was immediately escorted to his side. Keith noticed that she moved gracefully, lightly, like a small bird. Once the train left New York City, everything became a blur.

It was so similar to the life he’d lived before the circus. Arriving at theaters, watching people stare at someone on stage and then leave with polite comments. “Extraordinary. Wonderful. Quite a strong voice.” Then celebratory drinking at parties where everyone wanted to see the small woman whose voice rang out in the largest theater.

Every other night, they were on another train, going somewhere new. Keith often fell asleep with Amelia’s head on his shoulders and his eyes on the stars, wondering if Lance was looking at them too.

He had grown to enjoy Amelia’s company. She was funny, and she was humble. Every cent that came her way was redirected to a charity, and she was modest about her talents. Keith enjoyed listening to her talk about her past when they were on the train, recalling fond memories of her sisters and her life in a small village.

One evening, before a performance, Amelia was reading a review of her latest concert in the newspaper.

“‘With the voice of an angel, soft and echoing in the ears of any who hear her, Amelia has easily become Smythe’s grandest performer. A talent such as hers cannot be taught and is truly a gift that soothes the soul of those who hear her.’” She squealed and hugged the newspaper, looking at Keith with wide eyes, filled with joy. Keith chuckled and nodded.

“You do have a wonderful voice. It makes people feel things,” he said, recalling the way he’d felt the first time he heard her sing. The way he’d gain the strength to reach out for Lance’s hand at least for a little while….

“Well, this is a cause for celebration!” she cheered. She stood up and walked over to the bucket of ice that had a glass of champagne tucked into it. She filled two glasses and offered one to Keith before curling up next to him a little too closely. “To taking risks and finding happiness,” she said softly. Keith smiled and nodded, lifting the glass to his lips. Amelia’s eyes fluttered as she smiled and looked away. “When you said my music made you feel things…. What did you mean?” she whispered.

Keith cleared his throat and shifted. “Well…. The song I heard you sing was a love song.” Her gaze lifted to him and Keith felt himself tense. “When I heard it, I could feel it resonate with me. It voiced things I couldn’t.”

She smiled, and her eyes flickered down to his lips. Her smile faded, and she began to lean in, her soft breaths warm on Keith’s lips.

“Ah, Miss Ezor,” Keith interrupted, turning away. “I don’t think…. You’ve misinterpreted….” He sighed and cleared his throat. “I don’t think Coran would approve of what you’re attempting. We work together, and it’s unprofessional.”

“Unprofessional?” she responded, her face falling as she stared at him. Her expression was similar to Lance’s the last time he saw him.

Keith stood and set his glass down. “Please forgive me if I gave you the wrong impression…. It may be best if I ask Coran to finish the tour with you.”

“No, you don’t have to leave-” She reached out for him, but Keith took another step away.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He turned away and left Amelia seated, unable to bear looking back at her. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath feeling guilt wash over him.

Guilt for making her think he liked her. Guilt for getting so close to her and being so far from Lance. Guilt because he wasn’t normal and didn’t like her. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go back, and he wished they’d never brought Amelia back.

\--

That night, Keith presented Amelia Ezor for the last time. She sang with a full voice, but her love song sounded pained. Keith watched from offstage. He’d sent out a telegraph for Coran, informing him of his return. He’d arranged for Amelia to go on to her next location without him. Coran would join her there, if things went smoothly.

Meanwhile, he tried to ignore the pure voice that had managed to turn a love song into a heartbreak song.

By the time she’d finished her set, the audience was giving her a standing ovation. A stagehand had gone to give her a bouquet of flowers. As Amelia bowed, she extended her hand, inviting Keith forward.

Keith walked up to her and took her hand, presenting her forward before bowing with her. He turned to her, ready to commend her on her performance despite the rough way he’d ended things. But before he could process it, her lips were on his and her free hand was cupping his cheek. Keith pulled away, well aware of the photos that had been taken in time.

“What was that?” he hissed.

Her face was streaked with tears and she took a deep breath, hurt by his reaction. “I suppose it was goodbye,” she whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks. Keith felt frozen, but he managed to walk away from the stage and calm his anger.

Instead of going to the after party, he went to the train station and bought a ticket home for the next day. He went to his hotel and packed his things hastily, wanting more than anything to go home. He felt dirty. He felt trapped and suffocated, both feelings he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

Feeling he felt only Lance could take away.

The following day, Keith was more than anxious to get home. The train ride felt long, and his limbs felt like they were wound up to tight and he had no space to stretch out. He wanted to hop off and run home. He wanted to run until he found Lance. He wanted those eyes on him, wanted to see that wonderful smile that Keith loved to see. He wanted to see him flying through the air, giving himself over to gravity because that’s when Lance was happiest.

For now, he was stuck on a rattling train and left to look out the window as the scenery blurred past.

When he finally arrived, he was surprised to see Coran waiting for him at the station. He smiled and tipped his hat to Keith.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I figured you’d want someone to welcome you home.” Keith smiled and nodded thankfully. “What made you want to come back?” Keith smiled and shrugged, not really wanting to go into specifics. “Well the others miss having you around. Katie, Shiro, even Tom.” Keith laughed at that as they walked. “Lance does too.”

“What?”

Coran smiled and nodded. “I notice him looking for you in the crowd every night. And when everyone’s gone, he’s the last to leave.” He paused, letting it sink in for Keith.

Then Keith turned to look at Coran, curious and uncertain. How was Coran so calm about this? About the idea of Keith and Lance. And how could Keith ask without completely incriminating himself?

The showman finally met his eyes and chuckled at the expression on his face. “I saw how taken you were with him when you met,” he said. “I run a circus of people who are all strange and different. I encourage people to embrace it. I don’t really think I’m in a position to oppose who someone likes.” Keith took a sharp breath and gulped nervously. “Of course, I won’t parade that around. That’s your choice to act on. Don’t worry about me, Keith.”

Keith couldn’t find anything to say, so he simply choked out a thank you and continued to walk alongside Coran. As he reached his home, he turned to Coran and cleared his throat. “You don’t mind? Joining Amelia? Having me in charge of the circus?”

Coran smiled, his eyes crinkling and his mustache twitching. “My apprentice has to learn at some point, doesn’t he? Besides…. Amelia has sold out several theaters she has yet to perform it. I doubt they go to see you introduce her.” Keith laughed, and Coran clasped his shoulder. “The performers will gather in two days for their next show. I’ll be leaving tomorrow to join Amelia. Are you sure you’ll do fine on your own?”

Keith nodded, determined. “I know the show well. I know the works. If anything, Letty can guide me a bit. But I think I can do this. The circus… it feels home.” Coran smiled and nodded. Then he left, and Keith went into his house.

He immediately fell asleep in his bed, missing the familiarity of it. His dreams were filled with chocolate skin, radiant smiles, and sparkling blue eyes that held the stars.

\--

Stepping back into Coran’s building felt like a change of worlds. Keith had seen plenty as he toured, but none of it resonated with him quite as much as the bleachers, the circular performing space, the platforms, and the sounds of animals and performers drifting in from the back.

Keith walked to the practice area and Shiro was the first to see him. “Look who’s back, everyone!” he shouted.

The others turned and brightened. Keith had never felt so welcomed before. They immediately crowded him, and he hugged them each in turn, feeling elated and warm and happy. This was where he belonged. This was where he was happy.

“How was the tour?” Hunk asked.

“It was okay. But I really wanted to come back. Where’s Lance and Allura?”

Katie tilted her head, regarding him curiously. “They’re getting ready. Hair and bandages and whatnot.”

Keith nodded and walked toward the area where the siblings tended to get ready. As he approached, he saw Lance leaving his post, eyes focused on the stairs. Keith called out to him, and Lance turned, surprise coating his features. As Keith got closer, his expression became guarded and passive.

“Hey. Look, I know… when I left we…. If we could talk after tonight’s show-”

Before he could even spit out what he wanted to say, Lance turned around then turned back to Keith, shoving a newspaper hard against his chest. “I don’t really care what you choose to do with your life, Mr. Kogane. I just ask you to leave me out of it and to stop pretending you care about how I feel.” Lance started for the stairs.

Dumbfounded, Keith looked down at the newspaper, feeling his heart drop to his stomach as he saw the picture from the last night he’d bowed with Amelia. Her body pressed against him, their lips connected. The article was gushing over America’s newest favorite performer finding love in the arms of a former circus employee. The article made Keith scowl and he crumpled the newspaper up, tossing it to the side.

He ran for the stairs, calling out for Lance. He found himself on the same platform he’d been when he saw Lance for the first time. Lance was already letting himself hang from the bar by one arm as he swung to catch the other with his legs.

“Lance!” Keith called. Lance allowed gravity to swing him back and forth until he could reach a long length of rope and his head snapped up, fixated on Keith. “That wasn’t- she kissed me without my consent. I’d already decided to come back.” Lance rolled his eyes and let himself fall along the rope before tightening his grip and pulling himself up enough to catch the bar. “I don’t like her,” he insisted, wishing he could reach for him. Wishing he could step forward and trust that Lance would catch him.

“We’re half an hour away from opening,” Allura said beside him. “Leave him alone until after the show.” Keith wanted to protest, but then Allura ran forward, caught onto the bar, and flung herself forward until Lance caught her arms.

Defeated, Keith went back down the stairs and went around making sure everyone had their props. He checked the levers and the spotlights, the sandbags and the animals. After 30 minutes, the performers stopped their practice and huddled together behind the curtains, whispering as the bleachers were filled up.

Belatedly, Keith realized it would be up to him to begin the circus and to walk around and present the act. The panic that settled in his chest must have been apparent, because Letty squeezed his shoulder, and Shiro gave him an encouraging smile.

Keith cleared his throat and fixed his jacket, put on his hat, and squared his shoulders. When the audience was full, the lights went down. Keith walked to the center of the stage and waited on the spotlight.

As soon as it hit him, he felt giddy and excited. He was about to present spectacular people and give these people the experience of a lifetime. The smile on his face was more than real as he spread his arms and said, “Ladies and gentlemen…. Welcome to the circus!”

The fire. The lights. The confetti. The screams of delight and pleasure and the wonder of being in the center of all of these choreographed acts had Keith on his toes the entire time.

He watched as people’s eyes widened, as children began jumping with glee. He caught sight of Allura and Lance swinging around the circumference in their running-on-air routine.

This was where he belonged, and he’d never felt like he fit in anywhere as well as he fit in in the center of perfect chaos.

As the show came to an end, the performers huddled together. Lance and Allura came down, tangling themselves in hoops that glittered to take a bow with the others. As they did though, Keith caught sight of a group of men jeering and shouting. Their eyes grazed over Allura and they spat at them, making those seated around them uncertain.

Keith stepped forward and took Allura’s hand in reassurance as they bowed, and he ushered them back behind the curtains, hoping to get far from the angry shouts of protesters.

“They started coming a week ago,” Hunk said when he caught Keith peeking through the curtains. “They come each day we perform just to call us freaks.”

“Why didn’t Coran prohibit their entering?”

“You can’t. They pay their admission, and they behave until the end.”

Keith frowned and looked back at the performers. They looked tired, but they seemed unfazed by the shouts. He walked toward the Alvarez siblings as they cleaned their hair out and stretched out their sore muscles.

“Are you okay?” he asked them both.

Lance didn’t respond, his face set and his eyes focused on removing his bandages. Allura sighed and nodded. “It’s not the first time we hear those things, Mr. Kogane. It won’t be the last.” She turned away, and Keith took that as his dismissal.

He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he had when Lance refused to look at him.

The group dispersed once Keith had made sure there were no protesters outside. Before she could leave, Keith pulled Allura aside and immediately fell to his knees, much to her shock and confusion.

“I’m begging you to help me fix this. He won’t believe me, and I need a way to get him to listen to me. To let me explain.” Allura stared at him with wide eyes. “I really like your brother. And I would do anything for him to see it.”

Her lips parted in surprise and she lifted her chin as she looked at him. Keith was afraid she would tell him no, tell him to leave Lance alone and never see him as more as an employee. Instead she said, “He’s always wanted to see a play.”

Then she turned away, grabbed her things, and hurried out to join Lance, Hunk, and the Holt siblings.

That night when Keith returned home, he sent a telegraph to Coran, asking him for a favor.

\--

The rest of the weekend continued similarly. Lance refused to look at Keith, Keith intervened to stop the shouts and slurs being shouted, and the group would leave without stopping by their favorite bar for celebration. When the weekend was over, Keith went about his usual business, arranging more performances, calculating their ticket sales, and figuring out the expenses the circus had.

Finally, Thursday arrived and as Keith helped clean up before the following night’s performance, Katie tapped his shoulder and gestured to the door. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

He reached for his pocket watch and realized he was running late. Katie smirked and bounded away to continue helping feed the animals and clearing out the space of any mess. “Hey everyone! Great work! Feel free to go home, we can pick it all back up tomorrow!” He gave them a nervous smile and left the building.

Keith ran toward the theater where his plays used to be held and was surprised to see Lance at the ticket booth in a suit. He had seen Lance in different clothing, but never a suit. He looked amazing. He walked closer and heard him tell the man at the booth, “I’m sorry, but I think there’s been a mistake. I was only told of one ticket.”

“There’s supposed to be two,” Keith interrupted, taking the tickets. Lance’s jaw clenched, and he looked over at Keith with a tired expression. Keith took a steadying breath and whispered, “I didn’t think you’d come if I asked. So I had Coran get the tickets.”

Lance stepped away from the ticket booth and ran a hand through his hair. Keith followed nervously and bit his lip. “Lance? I need you to know that I never felt anything for Amelia. She tried to kiss me before, and that was when I decided to come back. I missed you.” Lance took a sharp breath and dipped his head. “I don’t like her. I never could. You get that, don’t you?”

Lance looked over at him, his expression finally softer and vulnerable. “We don’t want to be late to the play, do we?” Keith smiled and led him to the entrance, holding the door open for him. Lance looked up the stairs and smiled slightly. “I’ve never seen a play before. Is it fun?”

“It can be if you go with the right person.” Lance raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress a smile.

They started up the stairs and right before Keith could decide to take a risk and take his hand, he heard his name being said in a sharp, disbelieving tone. They both froze, and Keith felt himself go cold when he saw his grandparents. He hadn’t seen them since he told them about choosing to work with Coran Smythe.

“Grandmother. Grandfather,” he said dumbly. He cleared his throat and regained his bearings. “This is Lance Alvarez.”

Their eyes flitted over to Lance, filled with distaste and venom. “What are you doing, Keith?” his grandfather asked gruffly.

“It’s bad enough you’ve ruined our name running off with the circus freaks,” his grandmother said, her voice quivering as though Keith’s choice was a personal offence. And maybe to her it was. “Now you’re… convening with the help in _public?”_

He heard Lance take a sharp breath and before Keith could stop him, he was going back down the stairs. “Lance! Wait, Lance!” he called after him. But Lance had already left. Keith felt something raw and painful roll in his stomach. He turned to his grandparents and scowled. “How dare you speak about him that way. He’s a human being.”

“He’s colored,” his grandfather said.

“He’s a person!” Keith shouted. “He’s beautiful. From his skin to his heart. And I feel sorry for you because you can’t see that.” The expression on their faces was enough for Keith to know that he’d severed all possible ties and attempts at redemption in their eyes.

He thought he would feel lost the day that happened. Instead, he felt free.

He turned away from them and ran out, hoping to catch Lance before he got too far. He couldn’t see him, but he could imagine where he would run to. Keith returned to the circus as fast as he could, hoping he would find Lance.

The building was empty now, all the others had left. But Lance was on the bleachers, wearing a muscle shirt and shorts. He was tugging on the bandages for his wrist, and Keith could see how distressed he was as he held his tears at bay.

Keith walked over to him, taking off his coat and scarf and setting them aside as knelt in front of him. Lance’s eyes flitted to him, then returned to his bandages.

“They don’t know what they’re talking about,” Keith said softly. “They live in the past. They don’t know you the way I do.” Lance didn’t answer, and Keith reached for his hand. Lance pulled away, giving him a sharp look and Keith relented. “Why do you care what they think?”

“It’s not just them,” Lance answered, his voice so broken it pained Keith. “You’ve never…. You could never understand what it feels like to be looked at the way your grandparents looked at me. You like men, but it’s not something people can see right away. The first thing everyone sees when they look at me is my skin. And they look at me like I’m an insect.” Lance’s eyes filled with tears, and when he blinked, they caught on his lashes and slid down his freckled cheeks. “Could you imagine the way everyone would look at us?”

He stood, stepping past Keith to go to the ropes tied around a mast. He wiped at his face and Keith looked after him, wanting more than anything to take Lance into his arms and show him what it was to be loved. To be free.

“Lance, you asked me once what I was looking for in the circus. And I told you I was looking for freedom.” Lance kept his back to him, freeing the rope and tugging on it. “I feel that when I’m with you.”  He stopped walking and turned to look at Keith. “I don’t want to keep hiding what I feel for you. I’ve already done a horrible job at it anyway.” He walked forward until he stood in front of Lance. “You want me too, don’t you?”

“Keith,” he sighed, turning away.

Keith grabbed his arm and turned him back. “They can’t stop us, Lance. They don’t get to say I can’t fall for you. This is between us. I told you I’d follow you to the stars. And I meant it.” Lance shook his head and pulled free, wrapping the rope around his arm. “Lance, I never thought I would run away to join the circus. I never thought I’d feel as happy as I do here. Never in my life did I think I would be where I am now. Don’t you think there’s a reason I’m here?” Keith reached for his hand, but Lance had begun climbing the rope, tugging it to free the sandbag that held it in place, and he was whisked from Keith’s grasp. “I was meant to find you, Lance. We were meant to find each other,” he called out, unable to see Lance.

“The stars wouldn’t want us there anymore than people here do,” his voice rang out. Keith turned, searching for him.

“Then we’ll rewrite the stars. We’ll make the world ours.”

He heard a laugh and Lance swooped back down, whizzing past Keith before skidding to a stop. “You make it sound so easy,” he said, slightly out of breath. He turned and tilted his head. “Do you think I don’t want that? You think I don’t fight the urge to run for you every time I see you?” Keith’s breaths hitched as he spoke. “But this is a big world, and we can’t change it. You’re blinded by the magic of the circus. But it’s a hoax, Keith. You know it as soon as you walk outside these walls. The magic dies, and we’re forced apart. No one would be okay with us being together. And no one can rewrite the stars. They’re out of reach just like us.”

He started to tug the rope again, but Keith held his hands out. “Wait.” Lance frowned and looked at him curiously. “Take me up there. Show me what it’s like to fly.” Lance tilted his head and Keith stepped closer. “Show me what it’s like to feel free.”

Lance smiled and reached out. Keith took his hand and Lance began to wrap him up in the rope. “Hold on to me,” he murmured. Keith wrapped his arms around him, his cheeks flaring with the proximity. “Promise me you won’t let me fall.”

Lance smiled and held him tighter. “If you fall, I’m falling with you.” He gave Keith a smile and tugged the rope.

Before Keith knew it, they were zipping through the sky, and he was holding onto Lance too tightly. Lance chuckled as they swung with the momentum of their added weight. Lance stretched out and caught the hoop keeping them up and in place.

Keith did his best to hold himself up, but he didn’t have the same strength as Lance did. Lance was holding up his body weight with an arm and his legs. “What do you think?”

“I’m terrified,” Keith laughed. Lance’s face broke into the widest smile Keith had ever seen. It made his eyes shine. “But it feels exciting.”

Lance tilted his head back and his laughter rang through the building. “That’s enough flying for you.” He used his grip on the bar to pull them closer to the platform and hauled Keith onto it, unwrapping him.

He sat beside Lance, their legs dangling. Keith kept his eyes on him, an anchor when he was a step away from gravity’s mercy. Keith’s hand slipped over Lance’s, their finger threading together. “The first thing I noticed about you wasn’t your skin,” he whispered. “It was your eyes. They made everything freeze. I couldn’t think of anything else but how incredible they are.”

Lance looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. After a small pause, he said, “Tell me what it would be like. If we didn’t have to hide. If I could be yours and you could be mine.”

Keith smiled and gripped his hand tighter, leaning in close enough to feel his warm breath mingling with his own. “We would walk hand in hand in the streets. It would feel free. The world wouldn’t care because they’d understand that it’s not their business. That there are more important things than trying to control who someone fell in love with.” He noticed a hitch in his breath and Keith met Lance’s eyes. “No one could stop us from being together.”

“And we would… kiss whenever we wanted.” Keith nodded with a smile. “We wouldn’t have to hide who we are. And everyone would know that you were mine.”

“Everyone,” Keith agreed.

“But how can we do that? Right now, right here, how could we possibly change the world enough to let us be happy? It’s not possible, Keith.”

“It could be.” Lance sighed and stood up, shaking his head. He turned away and started down the stairs. Keith immediately followed behind him. “Lance,” Keith said softly, taking his hand.

Lance turned to him, pressing their foreheads together. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows furrowed together. “Of course I want to be with you. I never tried to hide it. But we’re bound to fall apart, Keith. In this world, it’s impossible. Our hands are tied. There’s a reason we can’t reach the stars.”

He gave Keith’s hand a final squeeze before pulling away and grabbing his things. Then he walked out of the building and Keith was left to listen to the echo of the door shutting.

\--

The following day, Keith wasn’t sure how he felt. On one hand, he now knew Lance wanted him just as badly as Keith wanted him. He had confessed his feelings and it hadn’t led to his demise. But on the other, Lance couldn’t bring himself to break free from the binds the world had given them.

As Keith watched the performance that night, he saw the same protesters, this time throwing popcorn at the acts that came close enough. Keith couldn’t help but blame them and anyone like them for the way Lance’s defiance had dwindled.

And that night, when Lance and Allura came down from their hoops and the men began shouting louder and throwing peanut shells, Keith walked forward and took Allura’s hand in one of his, then grasped Lance’s in the other. He focused on the protesters, glaring at them as he presented the siblings and bowed with them. Lance allowed his hand to linger for a moment before he went back behind the curtain along with the others.

The audience filed out, and Keith waited patiently, eyeing the men who should never have been allowed in.

“Bunch of freaks!” he shouted. “Parading them around, scarring the children!”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave. The show is over,” Keith said in a low, angry voice as he walked toward them.

“How could you let those things touch you?” another man asked, his face twisted with disgust.

Keith felt his hands begin to shake. “I won’t ask again. Get out.”

The man near the front sneered and stepped closer, reeking of alcohol. “And what are _you_ going to do about it, pal?”

Keith snarled and swung, hitting the man across the face, and shoving him back against the bleachers. The commotion drew the other out and suddenly the entire place was in chaos. Hunk and Shiro and Letty and Matt were fighting people off, and Keith felt lightheaded from a bad hit to the head.

Suddenly, he heard someone scream, “ _Fire!”_

He turned and his eyes went wide at the sight of the curtains catching fire quickly, the flames spreading throughout the building rapidly. “Free the animals!” Keith shouted. “Get out! Get out!” He ushered them all out as the heat began to become unbearable. The smoky scent of burning wood and cloth filled his nose, burning his nostrils and making his throat feel fuzzy. “Is everyone out? Is everyone okay?” he asked.

His eyes searched the group, catching most of their familiar faces. He felt relieved when he saw Lance, his face panicked, but safe. “Allura? Allura!” he shouted. “Keith, I can’t find her!” Keith looked around, searching for Allura. He looked back at the building and removed his coat. “Keith, _no!”_ Lance shrieked.

Keith barged back into the burning building, and Lance tried to run after him, but Hunk gripped him around the waist and hauled him back.

“Lance!” He turned at the sound of his sister’s voice and scrambled free of Hunk’s grasp until he was running toward her, taking her in his arms. He held her tightly, and checked her for injuries, but she was fine.

The sound of something crashing and crumbling made everyone step back as the front of the building collapsed. “Keith!”

He felt another arm pull him back and he looked up to see Shiro. “Stay here,” he insisted.

“No, no!” Lance cried out after him as he made his way into the flames. All around him he could hear coughing, wailing, cries, and sirens. Allura pressed closer to him, hiding her face in his chest as she shook.

“Look!” Katie shouted, pointing to the figure coming out of the fire. Lance was pushed back as Shiro came out, coughing, carrying Keith’s slumped body. He laid him out on the floor and leaned forward. “Is he alive?” Katie asked with a shaking voice.

“He’s breathing. He inhaled a lot of smoke though,” Shiro answered as he coughed and leaned back onto his heels.

Lance fell to his knees and gasped when he saw Keith. Pieces of his skin were charred, ashes dusted his face, and blood glistened beneath seared skin. He eyes were shut and Lance had to fight the urge to shake him awake.

Just the night before they had been in each other’s arms. Just a few moments ago, his hand had been in his for all to see. Lance felt grief overwhelm him as Keith was taken by the firemen and his home crumbled to ashes before him.

\--

Coran had returned as soon as he heard of the fire. The tour was cut short, and the bank had foreclosed the land since they found out that Coran used fraudulent collateral. Lance knew that the others had gone to find him to know what would become of them, to know what they had to do next. But Lance was busy.

Keith had gone back for Allura. The second Keith’s eyes had met Lance’s, he knew. He knew Keith would do anything for Lance. Even if it meant going back into a fire to save the only blood family he had left. Despite Allura being older, Lance had always felt protective of her. In a world where their skin was despised, men tended to eye her a certain way, and Lance knew it was up to him to protect her. When he couldn’t find her, he felt a fear he’d never experienced before.

And then Keith had gone right back into the flames, and Lance realized he had no idea what he would do if he lost Keith. He was so tired of being afraid. Of being ashamed.

Lance had stayed at Keith’s bedside ever since the nurses had tended his wounds, and he refused to leave. He held onto Keith’s hand crying profusely. He looked like he was in pain. He was covered in burns and scrapes and bruises.

Lance had allowed the fear to win him over, and now he had no idea if Keith would even wake up. For the past three nights, Lance had brought his battered hand to his lips and whispered, “Wake up, Keith. I can’t rewrite the stars without you.”

Allura, Hunk and Katie, Matt, and Shiro sometimes came in to see how he was doing, or to update Lance on Coran’s state, or some stuff they found in the rubble left by the fire. But none of them tried to pry Lance away from Keith.

It wasn’t until another few days had passed after Coran’s returned that Lance felt the hand in his twitch slightly. He sat up and looked at Keith hopefully. His fingers began to move, closing around Lance’s. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his head turned slowly. His eyes remained closed as he took a few heaving breaths. Lance’s grip tightened on his hand and he brought his knuckled up to his lips, feeling himself begin to smile. Keith was waking up. He would be fine.

Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing those incredible, heart-stopping dark blue-grey eyes….

As soon as Keith opened his eyes, he saw the color blue. Sparkling and bright, encased in beautifully angled eyes. And then the chocolatey skin, mostly covered by blankets. And then the freckles, tears smeared over them. Then the smile. The beautiful smile that never failed to take Keith’s breath away.

“You’re here,” he croaked.

Lance let out a nervous laugh and nodded, tears streaming freely down his face. Suddenly, a hand was on his cheek, the other tightening more around his own, and Lance’s lips were pressing against him.

Keith’s eyebrows shot up, but his entire body felt electrified. He felt dizzy and as Lance pulled back, caressing his face, Keith couldn’t help but smile dopily at him. Lance pushed his hair back gently and leaned down to kiss him again. And Keith realized what Lance meant about feeling free. He felt like he was flying.

\--

After a few more days in the hospital, with Lance helping him drink water and eat, Keith was finally able to leave. His skin felt tender, but he was healed. Only faded scrapes and bruises were left behind.

Lance took him to the remains of the circus and they saw Coran kicking at a few rocks.

“So,” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand. “Where are we putting our new home?”

Coran frowned and sighed, sitting on the rubble. “There’s not a bank in the state that will give me a loan at this point.”

Keith stared at him, then at the others who were lingering around the rubble, looking forlorn and nostalgic. He walked over and sat next to Coran. Lance sat beside him, leaning back and stretching out his limbs. “You know,” Keith said, catching the showman’s attention. “Before I joined you, I had the perfect life. I had an inheritance, I had an invitation to the greatest parties in the city, and I knew what I would become. I was safe.” Coran looked at him tiredly, the lines on his face carving themselves deeper. “But I was never happy. Now look at me. I’m a mess, and I almost died, and I have no one but the people here to count on.” The others chuckled softly, and Coran’s mustache twitched as he smiled. “You promised me I’d be happy. And that you could set me free. You kept your promise, Mr. Smythe.”

“That warms my heart, my boy,” Coran said, smiling wider when Lance leaned his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “Sadly, the bank doesn’t take promises of happiness as collateral.”

Keith looked at Lance and smirked. “No. But I could.” Coran frowned and Keith shrugged. “I had the sense to take my cut weekly even when I was touring. While the profits of Amelia’s tour can pay off your debt, my savings can help us start the circus again.”

Coran began to laugh maniacally, and he shook his head, his hair unruly after the exertion of sifting through the remains of the building. “No. No, I can’t let you do that, Keith.”

“Aw, sure you can,” Lance answered.

“Since when are you afraid of risks?” Katie asked as she leaned against a crumbled wall.

Again, the others chuckled. Coran stifled a disbelieving chuckle and covered his mouth. Keith cleared his throat and grimaced. “Although, I’m not sure how we’re supposed to reconstruct an entire building.”

Coran furrowed his eyebrows and began to smile. He stood up and began to pace. “We don’t need a building. We can get the land without a problem. All we need is a tent. It’s easier to set up and take down. We can become mobile! Move the circus to tour the country! We’ll get the animals back and have a ticket booth.” He turned to the others and smiled. “What do you all think?”

The others looked at each other and smiled. They would be returning home soon.

\--

Coran had been right. The circus was easy to set up with a tent. They placed the bleacher up at the edges and recreated the stage. A separate tent served for practice and preparation. After the fire, their rapid bounce back had caused the ticket sales to sky rocket, and they found themselves sold out for two shows a night from Friday to Sunday.

Meanwhile, the group was preparing for the grand opening act in the tent. It would be their first performance since the fire, but Keith knew it would be the best one yet. He could feel it in his bones. He could see it their eyes.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Lance as he’d whisked him away when he came down from the trapeze set. They had begun letting people get seated, so Lance and Allura had half an hour to relax before going to perform.

Lance nodded and wrapped his arms around Keith. “Excited. It feels good to be back up there.”

Keith smiled and leaned in, brushing their noses together. He pressed their lips together and sighed in content.

Suddenly, he heard Katie call out, “Welcome to the circus of oddities and curiosities, Mr. Kogane!” He pulled away from Lance and laughed as she winked at him before unfolding herself and walking over to her brother.

Coran came into the tent to check on the performers, smiling as he saw their excitement. Keith was watching Lance walk away, returning to Allura when he was suddenly aware of a staff being held out to him. He blinked in confusion and Coran winked.

“Why don’t you go out and get the show started?”

“Wait… really?” Coran nodded. “What about you?”

He sighed and shrugged. “I think I’d like to watch. Besides, you seem to feel truly at home here. So, what do you say?”

Keith smiled and took the staff with it’s golden globe at the top. Coran smiled widely and gestured out to the next curtain. The rest of the performers took their places, and Keith watched as the lights came down. He made his way to the center, head down, one hand on his hat, the other leaning his weight against the cane.

The spotlight came down on him, and Keith couldn’t help but smile as he looked up and saw the crowd that had gathered for them.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he said as he spread his arms. “Welcome to the greatest show on earth!”

Blasts of fire lit up the dark. The lights came up as the performers waltzed and flipped and jumped into the center. Confetti rained down around them. Above them, Keith could see Lance and Allura flinging themselves from the bars and catching each other. He walked around, smiling proudly as the performer put everything they had into their acts. The elephants and lions hooked the audience and an elephant even took Keith’s top hat.

He laughed delightedly as Lance swooped down and took it back. He let go of the ribbon he’d been swinging on and a group of the others caught him in their arms. Lance offered the hat to Keith with a sly smile and lured him over to the ribbon.

He placed the hat on him as he wrapped the ribbon securely and Keith held onto him as they zipped up into the air, too high for the eyes of the spectators. Lance smiled and kissed him, making Keith dizzy and bubbly with happiness.

He swung them back down and let Keith back onto the ground, laughing joyously as he swooped back up with his sister. Keith laughed as he watched.

If loving someone as beautiful as Lance Alvarez made Keith a curiosity, he was perfectly fine with that. He’d been trapped in a conventional, boring life before. He never wanted to go back. Because now, he was truly free.  


End file.
